Death's Biggest Fan
by Rincer of Winds
Summary: Death  for reasons unknown to me  has recived a lifetimer from a girl on Earth. How will he react to meeting someone who is actually glad to see him? Note: he's on a human kick again. Rated K  because it's really got nothing bad. Death and OC oneshot.


Okay, I should be working on my other discworld story like I promised I would, but I got inspired to do this. If anyone reading wants to steal my idea of Death meeting a fangirl, feel free. But if you do it would be nice to mention me in one of the author notes *innocent smile*. I was going to work this into "the fatherdaughter lunch" but I thought that that might be a bit too much. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Terry Pratchett. Hence, I don't own Death or Discworld.

* * *

**

Death rode Binky through the night looking at the houses below him. He swooped down, and gently dismounted Binky. He walked through the wall of the house, and entered a bedroom where a teenage girl was sleeping. Pulling out a lifetimer, he glanced at the few grains of sand left and shook his head. He still wasn't quite sure why this one had come to him, and why he was expected to collect a soul from Roundworld of all places, but he would do his job as always. After all, what can the harvest hope for, except for the care of the reaper man?

The girl stirred, and looked around. Seeing the figure standing in her room, she sat up. "Whuzzat…Who's there?"

"I AM DEATH." Said Death, moving closer to the bed.

The girl looked startled. "I'm dead? What did I die o…oh." She trailed off upon seeing the dagger sticking out of her body's chest. "I wonder who the killer was." She looked up. "Wait a moment, did you say you were Death? The Death? From Discworld?"

Death nodded, and pulled back his hood to reveal his skull grinning widely with blue flames in his eye sockets. "YES."

The girl's eyes widened. "Ohmygosh… You're real!" She shrieked and jumped out of bed.

"NO NEED TO BE SO ALARMED…" Death glanced again at the lifetimer. "RILEY."

"Alarmed? Who, me?" Riley shook her head. "Your voice is right! And you have my lifetimer! You have no idea how cool this is."

"YOU KNOW OF ME?" Death asked, swinging his scythe and severing her lifeline as he did so.

"Know of you? Heck yes! I can't believe you're real! This is one of the best days of my life!"

"YOU DO REALIZE YOU'RE DEAD, DON'T YOU?" Death asked. People always took a while to adjust to the idea.

Riley waved a hand. "Oh well. Come on, let's go already! I hope I get reincarnated on the Disc, that is what seems to usually happen there." They approached the window, with Death feeling slightly confused. No-one had ever been glad to see him before.

"Binky!" The girl squealed, jumping through the window and petting the great white horse. Death carefully took her soul and placed it on the horse, to her cries of "I'm riding Binky! With Death! This is so amazing!" He mounted Binky, and rode away into the night.

Upon his arrival at his home, the girl jumped off Binky excitedly. "There's the swing! And the black roses! And the corn field!" Death followed her as she made her way to the house. Swinging open the door, she added, "And Albert! And the Death of Rats! And…" she sniffed. "Fried eggs, fried bacon, and an attempt at fried toast with fried jelly?"

"That's right." Said Albert. "Where'd you pick up the stray Master?"

"ROUNDWORLD. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO COLLECT MORE LIFETIMERS."

"The lifetimer room?" Riley said happily. "I can't believe it's real! This is so awesome." She followed Death through his house and gawked at the lifetimers. "Woah…."

"INDEED. NOW THEN, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T BE REINCARNATED IN A DIFFERENT WORLD, AND YOUR SOUL IS REFUSING TO DISSAPEAR."

"I'll just have to stay with you then!"Riley said, beaming.

Death thought about that. No one had ever been happy to see him before… In fact, she was one of the first few people who openly liked him. Mort, Ysabell, Susan, and her. Maybe he did need some new company.

"Here!" Said Riley, presenting him with an armful of lifetimers. "These were almost empty!"

Glancing at them, Death saw that they were, in fact, the ones he needed. "THANK YOU. AND IN ANSWER TO YOUR STATEMENT, I SUPPOSE YOU CAN STAY. FOR NOW."

"Yay! You won't regret this!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT."

Ignoring his last remark, Riley took off down the aisles of lifetimers looking for more empty ones. She smiled to herself as she did. After all, she was living every Death fangirl's dream.

Death watched her go, eye sockets flaring. Maybe this would be an interesting experience. He glanced at the lifetimers she had found him. "OH NO," he said to himself. "RINCEWIND AGAIN I SEE."

"Rincewind?" Asked Riley, popping out from a shelf behind him. "Can I come? Meeting him would be so fun!"

Before Death could protest, she had already ran for the door. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder. "I'm going to beat you to Binky!"

Death grinned a little wider. Perhaps having a fan would be….fun.


End file.
